Of Monster and Miracles
by sunwraith
Summary: What is a monster? A freak, a killer? What gives a person the right to call anything that? How can one change their viewpoints of these to show that they are not what society has labeled them as? Join as two modified beings show Remnant that they are just not the monsters the world sees them as. But something more. Pairings undecided atm.


Well, I'm putting this out even though it's short. I'd like to get all my eggs in a basket so to speak. If I don't i'll probably feel too lazy to even write the story, so yeah. I'll try to get back into the groove of things sooner rather than later. Especially since my computer is still getting fixed.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And _RWBY_ is owned by Monty Oum (bless his soul).

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 17

Race: Faunus: Fox

Hair/Fur: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Semblance: ?

Sentence in prison: Lifetime

Sasuke Uchiha:

Age: 17

Race: Human

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Semblance: ?

Sentence: Lifetime

"Are you sure you want to take these two in, Headmaster Ozpin?" a blonde woman asked. She had on a white blouse over a black shirt and leggings. Her eyes scanned the two young men on the pictures, having to adjust her glasses. The black and purple cape moved slowly as she turned to her boss. "These two were sentenced to prison for life after all. We do not want criminals in Beacon Academy."

"Glynda, you know that I believe in the rehabilitation of people," her boss replied. Her boss was an older man with messy grey hair. His eyes were slightly covered by a pair of circular sunglasses as he too looked at the papers. They were bare and didn't say much about the two boys. "Besides we both know, know that they weren't sent to prison for their own crimes." Adjusting his green scarf as to not get in the way of his cup of coffee, Ozpin took a sip.

"Yes," Glynda frowned. "These two were found mentally unstable within a laboratory. We do not truly know how long they've been in there."

"Exactly. They were imprisoned for something beyond their control," Ozpin said to Glynda. "I believe that these two need a chance to show that they are not these things that they are portrayed to be. I want to give them that chance."

"You're also doing this before James starts to do something aren't you?" Glynda asked as she shifted the bare pieces of paper.

"Yes. I want them to have some semblance of some life outside of those cells. James, might turn them into soldiers against their will."

"And you think that enrolling them as hunters-in-training is any different?"

"I'm giving them a choice here," Ozpin replied taking a sip of coffee. "They don't have to join if they don't want to."

"But you know they will," Glynda pointed out.

"Precisely."

* * *

Within a bullhead, two young men were seated. One was looking out the window next to his seat and the other had his eyes closed. Around them were several guards armed to the teeth with weapons.

"You think this Beacon is all that it's cracked up to be?" the one looking out the window asked. The blue eyes teen had his vision watching the scenery fly past them. A stray piece of spiky blonde hair fell in front of his face, forcing him to blow it out of the way. On top of his head a pair of fox ears twitched at every sound. Turning his whiskered face, the young man waited for a response.

"Not sure," his companion replied. He cracked open a single black and frowned. "We've been in that lab for three years and then sent to prison for being what we are. I don't know what to expect now." He then saw his Faunus friend looking contemplative. "What's with the face Naruto?"

"Wondering if we'll see any hot girls over there, Sasuke," Naruto replied with a smile. His long sleeve orange shirt slightly rise up as he stretched. There were three black on the bottom of this, which blended in nicely with his black pants that ended just above his ankles. His black sandals were tapping the floor impatiently.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. This motion creased the purple vest he had as well as black long sleeve. Just like his friend, he too was wearing black pants and black sandals.

"Oh don't be like that. You thought some of those creepy ass scientists were hot." Sasuke glared at his friend, but didn't deny it.

"Even with imprisonment and crazy experiments done on you, you're still the annoying dumbass from when we were kids Naruto."

"And you're still the same moody jackass I've called brother." The two shared a smile before the intercom turned on.

"Hey you two. We're approaching Beacon Academy right now," the pilot told them. The blonde from the duo was the first one to see it, causing him to let out a whistle.

"Well ain't that a sight," Naruto stated as he looked at the dark spires of the castle like academy.

"It's better than wherever we've been," Sasuke commented.

"You two should prepare for landing," the pilot said to them. "It will take about ten minutes."

"Blergh, too slow," Naruto stood up and grabbed a white cloak next to him. Wrapping it around his shoulders, it revealed flame like designs on the bottom. Naruto also dragged his luggage case with him. He had reached the back of the bullhead and hit a button. The back part of the machine opened and a heavy wind caused things to go flying.

Caught unaware, the guards finally reacted. Guns pointed at the blonde, one of them began to shout. "Don't move you freak," the captain ordered his pistol aimed at the blonde's head.

"Oh please, it's not like I'm going to run away," Naruto replied with a smile. "This place seems fun after all." He continued forward and threw his bag out.

"I said don't move!"

"Hey Sasuke, I'll see you on the ground floor!" The Faunus gave his friend a smirk and a wave.

"I said-" Before the captain could repeat his order, Naruto jumped out of the vehicle.

"That idiot," the guard heard the other prisoner mutter. Over his clothes, a black cloak was placed, and Sasuke was already running. His duffle was strapped onto his back.

"Wait don't!"

"You guys should have gotten your men together better. They couldn't mobilize when they were caught unaware." With his parting words, Sasuke jumped out as well.

The captain ran to the rear to look at where the two criminals were. Looking out all he could see were two specks of white of white and black headed towards the island academy.

"Shit," the captain said. "How did we not react to that? What will we say to Ozpin?"

* * *

Within a bullhead that was also heading towards Beacon as well, students were chatting amongst one another, some were reading, but one unlucky person was too busy puking to even speak to anyone. Jaune Arc, a new student of Beacon was so busy puking his guts out to talk to anyone. Hell, he even puke on this sexy girl's shoes. The blonde guy felt really bad about it and it also messed up his reputation with the girl. ' _Ugh,'_ he groaned. ' _And I wanted to go here to make some good friends too…'_

Despite his terrible motion sickness, the young man decided to look out the window of the aircraft for one moment. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly, or at least made him wonder if he was sicker than he thought. A couple ways away, also heading towards the academy was a tiny tornado with a bolt of lightning chasing after it. Rubbing his eyes, to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, Jaune still saw the tornado and lightning heading towards the school.

"What the?" he said out loud. Apparently he was not the only one who saw it. Several people were at the window and looking out the window. They were taking pictures and recording the whole spectacle. Most of them didn't know what was happening and their scroll's camera function didn't zoom in as far as the two things were falling. "I wonder what those are."

* * *

Ozpin had noticed the approaching bullhead two minutes earlier and had decided to wait for the vehicle to appear. He was slightly surprised to see unnatural weather phenomena approaching his way at rapid pace. "Headmaster!" Glynda shouted as she ran towards him. "The two…trouble children have escaped from the bullhead transporting them."

"Oh yes, I know," Ozpin said as he drank some of his coffee. "I see them after all." Glynda looked upward, seeing the same thing as he did. Her eyes widened as the tornado and the bolt of lightning hit the ground before dispersing. Standing in front of them were Naruto and Sasuke. The blond fox Faunus had a smirk on his face as the heavy winds dispersed, while Sasuke touched down two seconds later.

As Ozpin opened his mouth to greet them, Naruto held up a finger stopping the headmaster from talking. The two adults raised an eyebrow as the blonde boy held up his hand and a duffle bag dropped onto it. "Impressive," Ozpin said as Naruto bowed. "I'm glad you took my offer." Naruto gave the old man a thumbs up and a smile, while Sasuke nodded.

"We'd like to thank you for giving us this chance," Sasuke said as he bowed to the headmaster. Naruto just nodded and placed his hands behind his head with a smile on his face. His two ears twitched as he closed his eyes, giving him the image of the animal he was based on.

The blonde teacher for her part noticed something. "How come he can't speak?" She asked pointing at Naruto. The young man he pointed at himself confusedly. "Yes, you."

"Don't mind him," Sasuke sighed as he palmed his face. "The idiot was screaming his lungs out and cheering as he jumped out of the bullhead."

"You should have screamed too," Naruto whispered softly, his voice slowly being carried over by the wind. "You're such as sourpuss man." Glynda noticed that the young man didn't open his mouth to speak and that was odd in so many ways, but she shook her head.

"You two are in big trouble. You escaped custody of the guards," Glynda told them.

"It was taking forever though," Naruto complained still speaking softly, even though there was still no movement from his lips. "I didn't want to wait anymore. This place seemed so cool! I just wanted to go here already." The way he spoke had him feel childish and even how he crossed his arms made him look petulant in Glynda's eyes. Next to her, Ozpin was smiling behind his cup of coffee. Sasuke was rolling his eyes.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't do that. You were still under custody and people would. It would not reflect well on Beacon and us. So I would advise that you listen well." She took out her larger scroll and was starting to wind up her 'lecture mode'. "Since you two are special cases, we need to lay down some ground rules. First of all, you two will be under our watchful eye all this time."

"Glynda," Ozpin spoke as she started to speak.

"Second of all you two will need to report to us all every day for an evaluation."

"Glynda."

"Third of all, you two will be put on separate teams to ensure no chance of an outbreak between the two of you."

"Glynda."

"Yes, Headmaster?" Glynda asked as she looked up from her scroll to her friend and boss. Ozpin lazily pointed at the spot the two were supposed to be and she followed. One of them was missing. She glared at Sasuke who was busy looking off else were, obviously not paying attention. "Where's Uzumaki?"

"He ran off when you took off the scroll," Sasuke said calmly. "Don't worry though. Nothing will bad will happen. He's an idiot, but not that big of an idiot."

"He's a criminal the students could be in danger!" This caused the young teen to glare at her.

"My brother isn't a criminal. Wild yes, but not a criminal." Sasuke said standing straighter. "I would like it if you didn't think of us that way. If that is all you had to say to us, I'd like to go and find Naruto now." Glynda opened her mouth but Ozpin beat her to the punch.

"Go ahead. I hope to see the two of you at the orientation."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded but left to go on his way. When he was well out of earshot, the blonde woman turned to her boss.

"You're just letting those two roam free," Glynda stated.

"I told you, this was a chance to see how these two truly are," Ozpin replied. "Those few ground rules we have for them will probably be followed rather well by them but please don't assume that they will be trouble." He took another sip of his coffee, turned around, and started to walk back to the main hall to get ready for the students. "All I ask is for you to give them a chance, like all other students."

Glynda looked at Ozpin before looking towards where Sasuke had walked off towards. She frowned. The whole situation was odd in so many ways, and she still didn't like how much of an unknown those two were. Glynda also didn't like how much trouble those two would be. She just hoped Ozpin did right thing and followed his decision.


End file.
